leagueoflegendsfandomcom-20200222-history
Swain/History
Previous Lore 3rd= "If you haven't yet lost the ability to ask, you may not yet ask for relief." - Swain is the Grand General of Noxus, visionary ruler of an expansionist nation that reveres only strength. Though he was cast down and crippled in the Ionian wars, he seized control of the empire with ruthless determination. Now, Swain commands his warhosts from the front lines, marching against a coming darkness that only he can see. In a swirl of sacrifice and secrets, the greatest secret of all is that the true enemy lies within. |-|2nd= "If you haven't yet lost the ability to ask, you may not yet ask for relief." - The earliest account of Swain's existence comes from a Noxian infirmary doctor's notes. According to them, Swain limped into the ward without cry or complaint; his right leg was snapped in half, with bone protruding from the skin. A small, scowling bird seemed affixed to his shoulder. The doctor gawked in horror as the young adolescent answered questions about his health and age with a calm, even stare. Even behind the echoing crack as the sand counterweights reset his tibia, Swain's measuring gaze never flickered, nor did his eyes twitch from the pop of his fibula. He refused the doctor's recommendation of magical treatment for the leg's inoperable damage, requesting only a spare crutch before shuffling away. He next surfaced in documents from the Noxian military, although it is evident that they are incomplete. Normally a crippled boy would be turned away in shame from Noxus' proud legion, but the records indicate his first designation was that of a ranking officer. The men who've served under him (and survived) have remained in his charge with unshakable faith and loyalty. He leapt through the High Command's hierarchy, often ascending when superiors requested demotions to join his unit. A cunning strategist, Swain was decorated after every battle he fought, regularly hobbling in contemplation at the front of the assault. His rise to power seemed unceasing until he was suddenly removed from the order of battle prior to the Ionian Invasion - a bewildering decision which reeked of bureaucratic subversion. If Swain was upset by the events which unfolded, he never revealed it. His face was so implacable that it was popularly rumored to be a mask, disguising something utterly inhuman beneath. More controversy surrounded the bird that never left his shoulder, whose name he whispered only to it. |-|1st= "If you haven't yet lost the ability to ask, you may not yet ask for relief." - The earliest account of Swain's existence comes from a Noxian infirmary doctor's notes. According to them, Swain limped into the ward without cry or complaint: his right leg was snapped in half, with bone protruding from the skin. A small, scowling bird seemed affixed to his shoulder. The doctor gawked in horror as the young adolescent answered questions about his health and age with a calm, even stare. Even behind the echoing crack as the sand counterweights reset his tibia, Swain’s measuring gaze never flickered, nor did his eyes twitch from the pop of his fibula. He refused the doctor’s recommendation of magical treatment for the leg’s inoperable damage, requesting only a spare crutch before shuffling away. He next surfaced in documents from the Noxian military, although it is evident that they are incomplete. Normally a crippled boy would be turned away in shame from Noxus’ proud legion, but the records indicate his first designation was that of a ranking officer. The men who've served under him (and survived) have remained in his charge with unshakable faith and loyalty. He leapt through the High Command's hierarchy, often ascending when superiors requested demotions to join his unit. A cunning strategist, Swain was decorated after every battle he fought, regularly hobbling in contemplation at the front of the assault. His rise to power seemed unceasing until he was suddenly relegated to inactive status prior to the Ionian Invasion - a bewildering decision which reeked of bureaucratic subversion. If Swain was upset by the events which unfolded, he never belied it. His face was so implacable that it was popularly rumored to be a mask, disguising something utterly inhuman beneath. More controversy surrounded the bird that never left his shoulder, whose name he whispered only to it. When Demacia escalated its presence in the League, Swain was immediately returned to active duty. Previous Quotes ;Pick * ;Ban * ;Attacking * * * * * * ;Movement * * * * * * * * * ;Taunt * ;Taunt when transformed during * ;Joke * ;Joke when transformed during * * * ;Laugh * * * * ;Co-op vs. AI Responses '''Match start' * "Bear witness to the strength of Noxus!" Special (against player ) * "Pitiful prince!" Player team victory * "Your tactics were cunning!" Player team defeat * "GG!" Previous Abilities mana}}. |description2 = On enemy champion , he instead restores . |targeting = Self-targeted |notes = * No additional details. }} Swain deploys to the target location for 4 seconds. Beatrice will attack an enemy within the area, prioritizing the target of , other champions in range and then any target in range. |description2 = Beatrice's attacks each second, dealing }} and the target hit. |leveling2 = |Total Magic Damage| }} %}} |description3 = Beatrice deals double damage against and executes those . |leveling3 = |Total Increased Damage| }} |cooldown = |cost = |costtype = Mana |cast time = false |target range = 700 |effect radius= 325 |targeting = Ground-targeted / Auto-targeted |damagetype = magic |spelleffects = false |spellshield = false |notes = * No additional details. |video = Swain QVideo old.ogv }} Swain marks the target area and after a -second delay, talons grab onto enemy units within, dealing and them for a short duration. |leveling = }} }} |cooldown = |cost = |costtype = Mana |target range = 900 |effect radius= 125 |targeting = 'Ground-targeted |damagetype = magic |spelleffects = aoe |onhiteffects = |spellshield = true |notes = * No additional details. |video = Swain WVideo old.ogv }} Swain afflicts the target enemy with a curse that amplifies Swain's damage against them by 20% for 4 seconds, while also dealing magic damage to them for the duration. |leveling = |Enhanced Total Magic Damage| }} |cooldown = 10 |cost = |costtype = Mana |target range = 625 |targeting = Unit-targeted |damagetype = magic |projectile = true |spelleffects = dot |onhiteffects = |spellshield = Special |notes = * A will only block ability application. |video = Swain EVideo old.ogv }} Swain assumes the form of a demonic raven. While in the form, lesser ravens strike out, one every seconds at up to 5 nearby enemies and dealing magic damage to them, prioritizing champions. Each enemy can only be attacked by one raven at a time and only once per second. |leveling = }} |description2 = Swain himself for a small amount against and , and for a bigger amount against . |leveling2 = |Heal Per Raven Vs. Champions| }} |cooldown = 20 |cost = 25 |costtype = Mana Per Second + 5 Per Additional Second |cast time = false |effect radius= |targeting = Auto-targeted |damagetype = magic |projectile = true |spelleffects = aoe |onhiteffects = |spellshield = false |notes = * Although the projected ravens appear to return to Swain after striking a unit, this is purely visual and does not affect his healing in any way. * The mana cost M'' to activate ''Ravenous Flock for s'' seconds is: :: M = s2 + s |video = Swain RVideo old.ogv }} Previous Splash Art North America= Swain OriginalSkin old.jpg|1st Classic Swain Swain OriginalSkin old2.jpg|2nd Classic Swain Swain NorthernFrontSkin old.jpg|1st Northern Front Swain Swain BilgewaterSkin old.jpg|1st Bilgewater Swain Swain BilgewaterSkin old2.jpg|2nd Bilgewater Swain Swain TyrantSkin old.jpg|1st Tyrant Swain |-|China= Swain OriginalSkin Ch.jpg|Classic Swain Swain NorthernSkin Ch.jpg|Northern Front Swain Swain BilgewaterSkin Ch old.jpg|1st Bilgewater Swain Swain BilgewaterSkin Ch.jpg|2nd Bilgewater Swain Patch History ** Tooltip now displays the correct amount of health drained. ;V9.15 * ** Target range increased to 725 from 625. ;V9.14 * Stats ** Health growth reduced to 85 from 90. ** Base attack range reduced to 525 from 550. * ** No longer stores up to 5 to empower . ** Now permanently stores , increasing his by 5 for each collected. ** Collecting a now restores of his maximum mana}}. * ** No longer restores upon killing a unit. ** Bolts now always pierce through minions and stop on impact with champions. ** Cooldown increased to seconds from . ** Effect radius reduced to 625 units from 725. ** Angle between bolts increased to 10 from 8. * ** Now has a mana cost of 100. ** Bonus health reduced to from . ** Now doubles the health gained from for the duration. ** Minion and monster healing reduction increased to 90% from 80%. ** Now drains all targets within the radius, including stealthed units. ** No longer has a healing threshold of health}} to cast . ** Can now cast after draining any amount of health. * ** No longer deals magic damage per up to a maximum of . ** Now deals magic damage plus % of the amount of health drained during , up to a cap of . ;V8.24 * ** Skin-specific VO has been restored. ;V8.14 * ** AP ratio per fragment reduced to from . *** Maximum AP ratio reduced to from . ;V8.10 * ** No longer incorrectly deals double damage to epic monsters. ;V8.9 * Stats ** Base mana increased to 468 from 374. ** Mana growth reduced to from 57. ** Base mana regeneration increased to 8 from 6. ;V8.8 * ** Now only gives one stack for purposes. ;V8.7 * ** Icon can now be pinged to show allies the remaining cooldown on the pull. * ** Cooldown increased to seconds from . ** Base damage reduced to from . ;V8.6 * ** No longer plays his base VO lines after killing an objective. ;V8.5 * ** Cooldown reduced to seconds from . * ** Effect radius increased to 325 from 265. * ** Radius increased to 100 from 70. ** Fixed a bug where Nevermove was starting its return a frame too slowly. ** Fixed a bug where Nevermove would sometimes not root its primary target hit by the return portion. * ** Demon Flare now passes through champions. Effects like and still block the portion of the nova they intercept. ** Fixed a bug where his ultimate cooldown indicator was displaying as always available to his allies. ;V8.4 * ** Mana cost reduced to from . * ** Heal per second increased to from . ** Cooldown and Soul fragments are fully refunded if Swain dies during the channel time of Demonic Ascension. ** now properly reduces Demonic Ascension's cooldown. ** Health restored require to cast reduced to from . ** Area of effect starts slightly more in the direction of Swain's movement at high movement speeds. ** Fixed a bug where he could remain in Demonic Ascension when affected by . ;V8.3 - Relaunch * General ** Title changed to the Noxian Grand General from the Master Tactician. ** Complete visual upgrade across all skins. ** New splash artwork for , , , and . ** New voice over. ** New lore. * Stats ** Base attack damage increased to 58 from . ** Base health reduced to 525 from 528. ** Base health regeneration reduced to 7 from . ** Attack damage growth reduced to from 3. ** Health growth reduced to 90 from 102. ** Mana growth increased to 57 from 47. ** Base attack range increased to 550 from 500.. * (Innate) ** Swain can periodically target a nearby enemy champion to rip out a from them, dealing (5 level)}} magic damage and them X-units towards him. ** Enemy champion leave a behind. Swain restores maximum health}} whenever he collects a , and can store up to 5 at once. ** seconds. * (Q) ** Swain unleashes five bolts of eldritch power in the target direction, dealing magic damage to the first enemies they hit. Enemies can intercept multiple bolts, taking % bonus damage per additional bolt. ** Bolts that kill their targets continue onward and restore . This can repeat indefinitely until the bolts reach their maximum distance. ** . ** seconds. * (W) ** Swain summons a demonic eye at the target area that it for 2 seconds before exploding, dealing magic damage to all enemies hit, halved against non-champions, and them by % for seconds. ** Enemy champions are for seconds and each grant Swain a . ** . ** seconds. * (E) ** Swain launches a demonic wave in the target direction, dealing magic damage to enemies it passes through. ** Upon reaching its maximum distance, the wave returns to Swain, detonating at the first enemy hit, dealing magic damage to all nearby enemies and them for seconds. ** . ** seconds. * ® ** Swain frees the demon within for 12 seconds, gaining bonus health. ** While Demonic Ascension is active, Swain drains the 3 enemies closest to him, prioritizing champions, dealing % AP)}} magic damage to them each second, and himself for health for each enemy hit, reduced by 80% against minions and monsters. ** After restoring health}} with Demonic Ascension, Swain can end its effects early to cast Demonflare, and automatically does so at the end of its duration. ** Swain consumes all of his , dealing magic damage per fragment to all nearby enemies based on their number. ** All . ** 120 seconds. ;V8.2 * ** Now draws nearby minion aggro when targeting an enemy champion. ;V7.22 * Stats ** Base health increased to 528 from . ** Health growth increased to 102 from 90. ;V7.14 * ** Fixed a bug causing the first raven to visually spawn from the blue side fountain. ;V7.9 * Stats ** Magic resistance growth increased to from 0. ;V7.7 * ** Fixed some busted textures on the claws. ;V6.23 * ** Tyrant Swain's Nevermove claws no longer wiggle when enemies try to move while rooted. ;V6.13 * ** Cooldown increased to 20 seconds from 10. ** Initial lockout on recast increased to 2 seconds from . ;V6.11 * ** Base damage reduced to from . * ** Base heal vs. champions reduced to from . ** Actual AP ratio for heal against champions is instead of . ;V6.10 * Stats ** Health growth increased to 90 from 78. * ** Now executes minions below 10 health. ** Tooltip now shows total damage dealt against minions and non-minions. ** Fixed a bug where spell effects like and weren't applying properly. * ** Healing vs. non-champions changed to from 15% damage dealt. ** Healing vs. champions changed to from 75% damage dealt. ** Now prioritizes targets closest to Swain instead of picking them at random (still prioritizes champions over non-champions). ;V6.9 - May 9th Hotfix * ** Damage per second increased to from . * ** Fixed a bug that caused Ravenous Flock to have a cast time. ;V6.9 * General ** Basic attack missile speed increased to 1800 from 1500. * ** Mana restoration increased to (1 level)}} from (1 level)}}. * ** Swain commands Beatrice to the fly to the target location, where she remains for 4 seconds. Beatrice will attack enemies within the area, prioritizing the target of , other champions in range and then any target in range. Beatrice's attacks deal magic damage and . ** Mana cost reduced to from . ** Cooldown increased to from 8 at all ranks. ** Duration increased to 4 seconds from 3. ** Deals double damage against minions. * ** Mana cost reduced to from . * ** Base damage reduced to from . ** AP ratio increased to from . ** Damage amplification increased to 20% at all ranks from %. * ** Cooldown increased to 10 seconds from 8. ** Mana cost increased per second reduced to 5 at all ranks from . ** Number of ravens increased to 5 from 3. ** Heal from minions reduced to 15% from 25% of damage dealt. ** Ravenous Flock cannot select the same target twice in a row. ;V6.8 * General ** New splash artwork for . ** Splash artwork for updated to the Chinese art. ;V5.24 * ** duration reduced to seconds from 2 at all ranks. ;V5.22 * Stats ** Base mana increased to 374 from 324. ** Mana growth reduced to 47 from 50. ;V4.5 * Stats ** Base armor increased to 16 from 12. ;V3.13 * ** Now additionally restores on champion kill/assist. ;V1.0.0.152 * Stats ** Movement speed increased to 335 from 310. ;V1.0.0.141 * Stats ** Basic attack range increased to 500 from 480. * ** Range increased to 625 from 600. ** Slow increased to % from %. * ** Cooldown reduced to 8 seconds from 10. ;V1.0.0.139 * ** Fixed a bug with Swain's skins that caused the game to hitch on the first time cast. ;V1.0.0.138 * General ** Basic attack frame speed increased. * ** Upkeep cost reduced to mana from . ;V1.0.0.133 * * Fixed a bug where Swain had reduced mana regeneration while active. ;V1.0.0.122 * ** Now prioritizes champions instead of choosing targets randomly. ;V1.0.0.121 * ** Now heals Swain for 75% of the damage dealt versus champions and 25% versus minions instead of 50% regardless of the target. ;V1.0.0.120 * ** Now heals Swain for 50% of the actual damage dealt to enemies (instead of 50% of the raw damage the ability deals). ** Heal is no longer reduced if the damage dealt is absorbed by shields. ;V1.0.0.107 * reworked ** New passive: Restores Swain a flat amount of mana equal to 9 (+1 per level) after killing an enemy unit. ** Old passive: Increases Swain's base mana regeneration by 300% by 5 seconds after killing an enemy unit. ;V1.0.0.105 * ** Leash range slightly increased. * ** Range increased to 625 from 600. * ** Cooldown decreased to 10 seconds from 15. * Updated Swain's recommended items. ;V1.0.0.103 * ** Mana regeneration bonus increased to 300% from 250%. * ** Ability power ratio increased to from . ** Fixed a bug where it would slow through or . ** Fixed a bug where the damage portion sometimes would not stop after breaking the leash. * ** Base damage increased to from . ** Ability power ratio increased to from . * ** Ability power ratio increased to from . ;V1.0.0.102 * Added (Original Stats) ** (Innate) *** Swain gains increased mana regeneration for 5 seconds upon killing a unit. ** (Q) *** Swain sets his raven to cripple an enemy. Over the next three seconds, the target takes damage over time and is slowed. ** (W) *** Swain marks a target area. After a short delay, mighty talons grab hold of enemy units dealing damage and rooting them. ** (E) *** Swain afflicts his target, dealing damage to them over time and causing them to take increased damage from Swain's attacks. ** (Ultimate) *** Toggle: Swain transforms into the form of a raven, during this time up to 3 lesser ravens strike out at nearby enemies each second. Swain is healed for half the damage dealt by the ravens. }} Category:Swain Category:Champion history